This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. 1. Investigation of the structural abnormalities in the ventral and dorsal striatum of first episode schizophrenia patients by using the shape analysis technique;the purpose is to combine structural with functional MRI datya that were acquired by our group at the Charite University Medicine. 2. Investigation of structural abnormalities of the hippocampus in elderly depresseed patients. This study will be performed in collaboration with Anand Kumar MD from UCLA.